Amante Nocturno
by Maria-094
Summary: Kagome una joven aristócrata,es visitada en su habitación por las noches por Inuyasha, un misterioso joven del cual se enamoro inevitablemente...¿pero que pasara cuando la joven decida avanzar a algo mas intimo en su relación secreta?


Hola, decidí volver a escribir después de mucho tiempo sin atreverme a publicar nada pero ya que la musa por fin volvió a visitarme cargada de ideas aproveche de explotarla un poco XD Espero que disfruten mi corta historia.

 **Los personajes le pertenen respectivamente a la gran Rumiko-sensei.**

 **(ONE SHOT)**

 **Amante nocturno**

La hermosa habitación de color caoba era tenuemente iluminada por la luz del candelabro que estaba sobre la pequeña mesa central del lujoso lugar, las altas puertas de cristal que daban al balcón de la habitación estaban abiertas de par en par dejando entrar la refrescante brisa nocturna en el lugar, además de los rayos de la hermosa luna llena que reinaba en el cielo.

La joven de cabellos negros que estaba en la habitación sentada en la cama de dosel y sabanas blancas peinaba su cabello ya vestida con su transparente camisón, parecía esperar a alguien; la dueña de hermosos ojos marrones no dejaba de apreciar el cielo nocturno soñando estar en los cálidos brazos de su misterioso enamorado nocturno que la visitaba clandestinamente en su habitación las noches de luna llena desde hacía casi algunos meses. Kagome sospechaba que ese misterioso hombre tal vez era un demonio que le había robado el corazón y que Iba en busca de su alma la idea no evito hacerla sonreír, alguna otra mujer hubiera corrido asustada pero ella no tendía hacer como las demás jóvenes. La joven se levanto rápidamente de la cama dejando caer su cepillo al suelo, al escuchar pasos en el balcón que de seguro serian de su amante, miro las velas del candelabro que estaban casi por extinguirse y sintió un leve escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar la voz ronca del hombre que entro a su habitación de forma silenciosa.

-Inuyasha…-pronuncio Kagome con voz suave mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello admirando a aquel hombre vestido con pantalones negros, botas altas del mismo color del pantalón, su camisa era blanca de tela ligera y además llevaba una gabardina negra con detalles dorados, su largo cabello negro caía por debajo de sus caderas dándole una apariencia exótica; pero lo que más amaba Kagome de el eran sus expresivos y extraños ojos dorados que reflejaban un mar de sentimientos cuando él la observaba tan detenidamente.

-Buenas noches…luces tan hermosa como siempre- dijo el joven de ojos dorados acercándose a la expectante jovencita que sonrió cálidamente al sentir como él la jalaba con suavidad hacia el tomándola de la cintura para darle un suave beso en los labios que ella correspondió tomando las solapas de la gabardina de él y acercándolo mas a ella con urgencia, a lo que el sonrió durante el beso para luego separarse un poco y apreciar el sonrojado rostro de la pelinegra que lo observaba con ojos brillantes.

-La noche apenas comienza…entre nosotros no deberia haber prisa- le dijo él con una sonrisa juguetona al mismo tiempo que acariciaba una de las suaves y sonrojadas mejillas de Kagome, que bajo la mirada avergonzada, ella quería más de él; ser tocada como una mujer solo por el y sus besos solo la torturaban haciéndole pensar que tal vez las visitas de él eran un agradable sueño del cual ella no quería despertar ,ansiaba experimentar aun mas de ese amor tan inusual y las sensaciones nuevas en su cuerpo la agobiaban.

Inuyasha no evito fruncir el seño al notar la inquietud que invadía a Kagome. El sabía bien que ella noto que no era humano desde el primer momento, pero así lo acepto y recibió en su vida sonriendo de manera cálida que de inmediato lo enamoro y cautivo como nadie en su larga y solitaria vida.

-¿Qué ocurre?- exclamo Inuyasha con preocupación levantando el mentón de la joven haciéndola mirar su rostro y el al clavar los ojos en los de ella sospecho lo que pasaba y sintió su corazón latir al igual al de ella que podia escuchar con claridad gracias a su sentido del oido extremadamente desarrollado.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior para después respirar profundamente con nerviosismo y sentir su rostro arder aun mas, Inuyasha la miraba fijamente de manera interrogante y ella decidida se alejo d el un par de metros a pesar de que sus piernas temblaban. Ya no podía callar mas ese deseo latente en ella, ya era una mujer, hacia mucho había dejado de ser una niña y antes de despertar de su fantasía quería aprovechar de cada segundo en compañía de su amado y sentirlo aun más cerca.

Inuyasha solo observo a Kagome atentamente llevar sus manos a la cinta que ataba su camisón bajo sus pechos y soltarlo con lentitud mirándolo con sus orbes chocolates brillando de amor y algo más que el identifico, deseo. Mientras la tela cayó al suelo, el contuvo el aliento al ver el cuerpo desnudo de la joven. Ella lo invitaba sin tapujos ansiando entregarse a él libremente. Y el ansiaba tocar su tersa e inmaculada piel, besar y amar cada parte de ella.

-Me estas tentando…y tampoco quiero que te arrepientas…- Inuyasha fue interrumpido por la joven que capturo sus labios en un casto beso para luego separarse un poco y llevar sus manos al rostro de él y mirarlo con ternura.

-Nunca eh estad o tan segura de algo, como por el amor que siento por ti- susurro Kagome haciendo resbalar la gabardina junto a la camisa que traía puesta para dejarla caer también al suelo. -Pero este amor también le abrió paso al deseo en mi… -continuo para luego abrazarse a él.

Esas palabras danzaron en la mente de él, avivando aun más el fuego en su interior que mantenía controlando todas las noches que visitaban a aquella mujer en sus brazos; que poseía un delicioso perfume a jazmín.

-Estás jugando con fuego, Kagome – le susurro el al oído con voz ronca haciendo estremecer a la joven -…y te consumiré en el-. Exclamo Inuyasha en un ronroneo para luego capturar los labios de Kagome en un demandante e intenso beso que hizo gemir a la chica.

Inuyasha la acerco mas a el en un feroz y necesitado beso, contener el deseo por la joven ya se le era imposible la estrecho en sus brazos, ya no le importaba ningun convencionalismo al cual estaba sujeta Kagome como humana. La amaria esa noche de forma lenta ,apasionada como siempre quizo hacerlo desde que La vio por primera vez.

Kagome gimió con suavidad al sentir como Inuyasha tomo uno de sus pechos apretandolo y acarisiandolo con suavidad durante la besaba fervorosamente, ella disfruto de tocar el fornido pecho desnudo de el que subia y bajaba agitado.

El tomo a Kagome en brazos con un rápido movimiento para luego depositarla en la cama,kagome no evito cubrir sus pechos y su centro con verguenza ante la lujuriosa mirada del pelinegro que se habia acostado de lado apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano en un gesto despreocupado,kagome al verlo alli en su cama vestido con tan solo sus pantalones observándola con ternura e intensidad contuvo el aire, Inuyasha Era hermoso, sus largos cabellos caían desordenados sobre sus hombros y sus labios estaban inchados por los anteriores e impetuosos besos de la joven que se movió incomoda al sentir la humedad entre sus piernas aumentar.

Por su parte inuyasha sse deleitaba por el obvio nerviosismo de kagome,señal de su inocencia e inexperiencia que lo encantaba para el era tan perfecta,pero no queria obligarla a nada d culquier forma el gozaba de todo el tiempo del mundo.

-quieres continuar?-le pregunto Inuyasha a la apenada joven sin evitar que su voz sonora aun mas ronca por el deseo. Ella simplemente asintió rapidamente y paso su lengua por sus labios con suavidad, no sabía qué hacer e impulsivamente abrazo a inuyasha que callo de espaldas a la cama por el repentino movimiento.

-Kagome hueles tan bien- susurro Inuyasha con suavidad contra el cabello de ella mientras acariciaba su espalda con lentos movimientos para relajarla. Así se mantuvieron abrazados por unos minutos hasta que ella levanto su rostro y miro a inuyasha con un mar de sentimientos reflejados en sus ojos chocolates, eso a inuyasha lo enternecio y con un lento movimiento se incorporo y se acomodo sobre Kagome sin cubrirla con su cuerpo por completo, ella dio un suave suspiro al sentir los labios de el sobre los suyos y no evito gemir con suavidad.

Inuysha disfruto del sabor de la humeda boca de kagome al internar su lengua en ella y succionar sus labios, la joven acariciaba con torpeza la Espalda y brazos de el apretándolos con sus delicadas manos de vez en cuando.

El se deleito con el sabor de la piel de la joven y deseando mas bajo hasta sus pechos para morderlos con suavidad haciendo jadear a kagome que sintio un estremecimento y una leve corriente acabar en su centro eso la hizo moverse inquieta, Inuyasha que continuaba lamiendo y mordisqueando sus pechos recorrio con su mano los blancos y sonrojados muslos de la joven para después internar su mano entre ellos,el no evito soltar un ronco gemido al percibir la exitacion de su adorada kagome que enterro sus dedos en la espalda de el gimiendo al sentir la mano de Inuyasha en aquel lugar que ella misma no se atrevía a tocar.

El le sonrio Con picardia levantando su rostro a la cara sonrojada de la chica que tenia los ojos semi abiertos y respiraba jadeante al sentirlo introducir un dedo en su intimidad moviendolo expertamente aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos. Kagome casi grito al sentir una repentino cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo además de sentir sus músculos internos contraerse deliciosamente, afortunadamente su grito murio en la boca de Inuyasha que la silencio con un ardiente beso. El con ojos brillantes se separo un poco de ella y llevo sus largos y Elegantes dedos con que toco inttimamente a la joven a su boca y los lamio con hambre ante la mirada sorprendida e inebitablemente avergonzada de la joven de largos cabellos negros ondulados, ella se mordía los labios titubeante dudando En preguntar que habia sido la sensación que había experimentado hacia pocos minutos.

-¿que fue eso...que acabo de sentir? -pregunto en un susurro intentando olvidarse de su verguenza. Inuyasha solo le sonrio con ternura y acercándose mas a ella, contesto -ese...fue tu primer orgasmo...- ella solo lo miro comprendiendo en que a esa era la sensación a que se referían en algunos libros de poemas al acto carnal de hacer el amor apasionadamente.

Inuyasha la beso con ferocidad para despues deshacerse de sus pantalones ante la ansiosa Mirada de kagome que abrio con sorpresa sus ojos al ver el miembro masculino de el ser liberado de la prisión de su pantalón, ella no evito cerrar sus piernas instintivamente, además de sentir aun un cosquilleo entre ellas, dudaba de que algo de ese tamaño entrara en ella,aunque si podian salir niños de allí...Kagome salio de sus cavilaciones al sentir como el tomo su mano y la llevo a su erección ansiando el toque de ella.

Kagome lo sostuvo dudosa temiendo lastimarlo y movió su mano sin querer provocando que a Inuyasha se le escapara un ronco gemido.

-te lastime- pregunto ella con tono alarmado.

-no, continua...- dijo él en un jadeo –tócame mas...Kagome-.

Ella se estremeció de deseo al escucharlo rogarle deseoso con mirada brillante que daba la ilusión de ser de oro fundido. Kagome continuo tocándolo curiosa y el solo se contenia para no tirarla a la cama y enterrarse en ella y hacerla gemir su nombre todo lo que restaba de la noche.

Haciendo un esfuerzo tomo las manos de ella y las alejo de su latente miembro, recostó a Kagome y volvio a besar y succionar uno de sus pechos para recorrer con su lenngua su abdomen y morder su cadera jugetonamente haciendo gemir a Kagome, el solo continuo bajando necesitando probar con su lengua la humedad de la chica que intento cerrar sus piernas pero el se lo impidio murmurando contra la cara internaa de los muslos de la joven -tranquila...-

Kagome quizo protestar pero en un ronco gemido murieron sus protestas, verguenza y pudor al sentir como la humeda y calliente lengua de Inuyasha recorrio su intimidad realizando movimientos placenteros, produciéndole intensos estremecimientos que recorrían su ya sudoroso cuerpo.

El deseo de sentir más placer necesitando llegar a otro orgasmo la dómino por completo y se abrio mas a el moviendo sus caderas contra la boca de el inconsientemetepronunciando su nombre entre jadeos y gemidos al mismo tiempo que apretaba y jalaba los cabellos de él, cosa que lo exito mas a el que se detuvo y se alejo acomodándose sobre ella le dio un profundo beso a la joven que jadeo en protestaa pero que correspondio el beso con urgencia y pasion.

Inuyasha se acomodo entre las piernas de Kagome, haciendo gemir a ambos al sentir como sus sexos se rozaron íntimamente. Inuyasha controlo las ganas de penetrar el centro de ella con urgencia para no lastimarla y comenzó a entrar lentamente ejerciendo presión ya que ella estaba preparada totalmente. Kagome no evito soltar un jadeo y aferrarse a la espalda de el con fuerza al sentir una punzada dolorosa en su intimidad. Inuyasha percibió como el cuerpo de Kagome se tenso y deteniéndose le susurro palabras de amor al oído con suavidad besando sus labios y mejillas de vez en cuando, acción que relajo a la chica rápidamente. El dolor ya había disminuido y el aprovecho en entrar un poco mas rápido llevando consigo la barrerá que demostraba la pureza de la joven, Kagome jadeo al sentir de nuevo dolor pero que desapareció instantáneamente. Inuyasha comenzó a moverse dentro de ella lentamente, Kagome se aferro aun mas a él moviendo sus caderas al sentir la urgencia de que el pelinegro aumentara el ritmo de sus embestidas, el disfruto escuchar los gemidos y jadeos de ella que repetía su nombre mientras volvía a llegar al orgasmo, el agradeció provocar un profundo sueño a los residentes de la mansión cada vez que visitaba a Kagome, ya que de seguro ya habrían escuchado los gemidos de la joven, que se estremecía en sus brazos apretando con fuerza las sabanas de la cama, la sensación que tuvo había sido intensa dejándola agotada y sintiéndose muy ligera.

Kagome se abrazo mas a Inuyasha relajada a pesar de que aun sentía un leve ardor pero lo ignoro sintiéndose feliz al compartir ese momento tan intimo y especial con el hombre que amaba, Inuyasha lamia y succionaba el cuello de Kagome mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas, la chico busco los labios de él para encontrarlos en un dulce beso, Inuyasha se separo de ella y apartar un mechón de cabello de la sudorosa cara de la joven mirándola enamorado imaginando el resto de su larga vida a su lado, definitivamente ella era la mujer correcta; pensó el al entrelazar las manos de el con las de ella y besar cada una de ellas con devoción acción que enterneció a la pelinegra que le sonrió con lagrimas de felicidad a punto de derramarse de sus ojos. Inuyasha sostuvo aun mas fuerte las manos de ella, cuando se sintió alcanzar el clímax para luego derramar su esencia en el cálido y apretado interior de la joven dejando salir de sus labios un ronco gemido de placer, satisfacción y amor, sensaciones que nunca había sentido tan intensamente; solo al entregar su corazón y alma tan íntimamente a la mujer bajo su cuerpo que jadeaba extasiada y le sonreía enamorada. El se dejo caer con suavidad sobre el frágil cuerpo de Kagome besándola dulce y tiernamente.

-te amo-… exclamaron los dos al unisonó entre jadeos y besos para luego sonreírse despreocupados completamente felices.

La estancia se encontraba oscuras ya que las velas del candelabro se habían consumido en su totalidad desde hacía un rato, la luz de la luna solo iluminaba al par de amantes entrelazados que descansaban agotados en el suave lecho. Todo era mágico incluso los sonidos nocturnos parecían una suave melodía que los envolvía en un misterioso y romántico misticismo, pensaba Kagome, observando dormitar sobre su pecho al hombre enigmático que amaba, su rostro lucia relajado y tranquilo, sus rasgos se habían suavizado viéndose inofensivo e inocente, la chica sonrió con levedad con las mejillas rojas, definitivamente Inuyasha era todo menos inocente eso lo demostraban sus ardientes carisias y fervorosos besos, su interior palpito en respuesta a los recientes recuerdos. Pero toda felicidad en la joven se vio opacada al pensar si su futuro con Inuyasha podría ser posible, el miedo la invadió sabía que su tío Naraku intentaba casarla y preferiría acelerar su muerte antes de pertenecerle a otro hombre con el cual solo encontraría pena y soledad.

Inuyasha abrió sus dorados ojos con lentitud al percibir la agitación en la joven y se encontró con las lágrimas de Kagome, que de inmediato seco con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas; el de inmediato se preocupo, para las lágrimas no paraban de salir.

-¿Qué ocurre? Dime si te lastime…-exclamo él con suavidad luego de sentarse y atraer a una temblorosa Kagome a sus brazos. Ella solo agito su cabeza hacia los lados con rapidez enterrando su rostro en el pecho de él sollozando, esto solo provoco en el joven confusión. ¿Es que acaso ella se arrepentía de lo que habían compartido?...pero una voz en él se negó a creer tal cosa.

-tengo miedo...- logro decir entrecordamente Kagome entre sollozos –mi tío, quiere…comprometerme en matrimonio…- Al escuchar las palabras de Kagome, Inuyasha comprendió la razón de su angustia y sintió rabia, celos y grandes deseos de asesinar a Naraku, pero recapacito alejando esa idea innecesaria de su mente, lo mejor era encontrar una solución coherente y rápida.

-Ven conmigo…escapa de aquí, de todas estas ataduras impuestas por los tuyos…te ofreceré la eternidad a mi lado…-

Kagome al escuchar las serias palabras de Inuyasha sintió escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo; pero el aturdimiento la invadió al ver como algunos rayos del sol se filtraban en su habitación llevándose consigo la oscuridad en la estancia y en el largo cabello de Inuyasha que cambio a color plata repentinamente, en el lugar se sintió la energía aumentar y Kagome perpleja continuo observando como Inuyasha tomaba sus ropas y se vestía lentamente.

-Soy mitad demonio, mi madre era humana, comprenderé totalmente si decides alejarte de mi…- susurro el con tristeza al mirarla a los ojos con dolor – yo siempre te amare.- finalizo el dándole la espalda a la joven dispuesto a marcharse por el balcón, pero se detuvo sorprendido al sentir como Kagome se abrazo a su espalda aferrándose con fuerza deteniendo su partida.

-si, si quiero irme contigo…no me importa tu pasado, si eres o no eres humano…solo llévame contigo a la eternidad…solo quiero permanecer a tu lado.- exclamo la joven con suavidad y seguridad en su voz que en ningún momento sonó temblorosa o dubitativa.

Esas palabras le bastaron a Inuyasha para voltearse y besarla apasionadamente estrechándola en sus brazos. Luego de separarse ella vistió su camisón, e Inuyasha la tomo en brazos de manera nupcial para salir finalmente por el balcón dando grandes y altos saltos, ambos se alejaron con rapidez hacia los bosques, buscando algún lugar lejano donde vivir el uno para el otro. Kagome solo se aferro con fuertemente al cuello de Inuyasha, sintiendo los cálidos rayos del sol acariciar su piel prometiéndole un futuro mejor en brazos de su amado amante nocturno.

Fin


End file.
